dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
God of Destruction
The are beings who destroy planets, as opposed to the Supreme Kais, the Gods of Creation, who create and fill planets with life, in order to maintain the balance of the universe.Chōzenshū 1, 2013 Along with the Supreme Kais, they rule and oversee the formerly eighteen, currently twelve universes, with each universe having its own destroyer. Overview There is a God of Destruction for each of the twelve universes. Once every millennium, the Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 In some occasions, the gods can also come together to deal with threats to existence or stability of their universe or universes. Gods of Destruction are most capable to eliminate threats than that of the Supreme Kai's, a task usually taken by it's God of Destruction in it's jurisdiction. Though the Gods of Destruction may enjoy their duty, some going as far as to revel in it, they are not inherently evil, and are actually well-mannered and kind-hearted when on a good mood or at ease. Also, at least in the cases of Beerus and Champa, food is their natural way to calm down and socialize, going as far as becoming friends with mortals if they are pleased enough, though they remain serious and do not joke around when doing their job. The Gods of Destruction are linked to the Supreme Kais of their universe, and, if all of the Supreme Kais were to die, the God of Destruction would too, as a way to offset the balance of the respective universe.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 Only the deities themselves and their assistants possess such knowledge, and only few outside of their ranks including mortals have been entrusted with this knowledge.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Beerus, the God of Destruction from the seventh universe, is the one who sealed Old Kai in the Z Sword. His administrative zone includes planet Earth. Each God of Destruction seem to have an attendant, like Whis for Beerus and Vados for Champa. According to Whis, the other gods of destruction are considerably more violent than Beerus and Champa. In Dragon Ball Super, another God of Destruction, Champa, appears along with his attendant, Vados. He is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. He has been searching for the Super Dragon Balls for decades, searching in both Universe 6 and Universe 7. According to the Zeno, he has the power to appoint new Gods of Destruction if he feels that someone is not doing their job to the best of their ability. This is shown in Dragon Ball Super when the Zeno jokingly suggests the appointments of new gods, which scares both Beerus and Champa. Future Trunks' timeline As a result of the actions of Future Dabura, all the Supreme Kais of Universe 7 have been killed, and by extension, the future version of Beerus. Also, it is revealed that Future Zamasu and Goku Black have killed the other Supreme Kais from all universes and, by extension, all of the Gods of Destruction, rendering the evil duo as the only remaining gods, both of them Supreme Kais. Power The Gods of Destruction are among the mightiest entities in the multiverse, strong enough to be universally feared, not only by mortals, but even by other Gods. They rival their counterparts of creation, the Supreme Kais. However, they are not all powerful, as they must still answer to Zeno, and they are at their most vulnerable if any others were to bring harm to any of the Supreme Kais, which causes their undoing in the future due to the actions of the two evil incarnations of Zamasu. Beerus has shown the ability to "destroy" a particular object or being on contact without the need to fight, such as a planet or a criminal Kaio as punishment, it is unknown, though it is highly likely, if all Gods of Destruction also hold this power. Gallery 66c91ac14369bda50bd296a6e117e552.png|Champa, God of Destruction of Universe 6 Cvvcvcvvvvv.jpg|Beerus, God of Destruction of Universe 7 Trivia *God of Destruction is a title used by several other characters in the Dragon Ball franchise: **Cell – A Bio-Android referred to as a "God of Destruction" in the Japanese title of the episode "Cell is Complete" (戦闘力無限大!! セルという名の'破壊神'誕生; lit. "Infinite attack power! A God of Destruction called Cell is born"). **Luud – A Machine Mutant who is an antagonist in the TV series Dragon Ball GT. **Syn Shenron – A Shadow Dragon who, upon reabsorbing the other six Dragon Balls, proclaims himself as a "God of Destruction". **Gotenks – Calls himself "God of Destruction" when formed in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. **Broly was Called a "Destruction God" in Goku's mission to fight Broly, and the "God of Destruction" in Gohan's mission to fight him in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. There is also a Capsule Skill exclusive to Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 called "God of Destruction Body Wrap." *All the Gods of Destruction and their attendants are named after alcoholic drinks: Beer(us), Whis(key), Champa(gne) and (cal)Vados. The gods of Universe 6 are also named after finer drinks than the gods of Universe 7, since champagne and calvados are generally considered higher-class than beer and whiskey. **That said, Beerus' name was originally based off of "virus".Yūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 References pt-br:Deus da Destruição ca:Déu de la Destrucció es:Dios de la Destrucción pl:Hakaishini Category:Deities